


alley

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: 本篇是锤/盾。
Relationships: Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Seamus "Sledge" Cowden
Kudos: 3





	alley

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是锤/盾。

他们挤在十四街漏水的小巷子里，生锈的铁楼梯底下发出阴冷的臭味。吉尔斯的吻让他浑身发热，他们揪着对方的夹克踢翻一摞破旧的纸板，打架似的彼此推搡。他去舔吉尔斯裸露在外的脖子，在他发出含糊的哼声时拉开他的裤链。他们紧紧挤在一起，法国人身体紧绷着，后背贴在他的身前，谢默思的手臂贴着吉尔斯的腰胯，他站得很稳。不远处有车灯扫进巷子里，嘈杂的音乐震耳欲聋，他借着转瞬即逝的黄光看到吉尔斯的拳头顶在墙壁上，谢默思咬他耳朵的时候感到嘴里的皮肤发着烫。

谢默思的手隔着牛仔布和金属拉链摸他，下巴放在他的肩膀上。骚动在阴冷的黑暗中盘旋，随着衣料摩擦和喘息逐渐升温。吉尔斯低下头把勃起的家伙掏出来，裤缝仍然束缚着他，他不适地挪动位置。谢默思越过他的手握住他，吉尔斯感觉到他紧贴着的胸口。大个子的身体很热，贴近他时像一堵迫近的火墙，吉尔斯一只手撑在冰凉的石砖上，酒精在他血液中翻腾着，他就快要燃烧起来了。

考登掌中的茧子摩擦着他的老二，空勤团的壮汉握着他就像操弄一柄工程锤。吉尔斯一下一下操进谢默思的手掌中，他的一只手不知何时探向身后摸上英国人的屁股，他抚弄对方的手法让谢默思重新认识到他的身份，天生就会调情的法国佬，即使他平日藏在宪兵队冷淡的制服里，在训练时让新来的刺头们都感到害怕。吉尔斯喘气时带着酒味，手指却毫不含糊地用恰到好处的力道掐进他的腰，那非常奇妙，在酒精和黑暗的渲染下，谢默思的老二鼓胀起来。他摸索着去解吉尔斯的皮带，他们废了好些工夫才把它弄下来，那皮质的玩意儿上金属的零件叮当作响，随着被拽下的裤子挂在法国人的膝盖上。吉尔斯半转过身用右手揽住他的左肩吻他，他从谢默思口中尝到威士忌的辛辣。有一只猫从铁梯的扶手跳到垃圾桶上，制造出吓人的响动，又有一辆车从临近的马路上经过，发出刺耳的鸣笛声。

他们什么都没有，这不是计划好的环节。谢默思把食指和中指伸进嘴里，用唾液濡湿，他舔吮自己指节的时候图雷盯着他，用那种长官的目光，高大威严的身躯没有因为半裸而失色。他审视着谢默思的夹克和低腰的紧身裤中间露出的一截漂亮的肌肉，同时摆动可靠的坚实的手臂撸动自己挺立的阴茎。考登把滑腻的手指从嘴里抽出来，湿漉的唾液滑下他的唇角，吉尔斯扶着他的脸用拇指擦去。

保护者，年长者，成熟，冷静，威严。谢默思摒弃了这一切固有印象，他在吉尔斯抚摸他时甚至显得过分冷酷。他扳着对方的肩膀将他推在冰凉的石墙上，扯下他半褪的内裤，用刚刚插在自己喉咙里的手指操他。吉尔斯压着声音，把额头贴上墙壁，他的拳头攥紧了，口中发出疼痛的低喘，挺翘的老二摇晃着拍击到大腿上。吉尔斯很紧，唾液又干得太快，但谢默思还是想办法解决了困境，他优秀的执行力让吉尔斯发出长长的嘶声和断断续续的闷哼，在几次从狭窄的穴口边缘滑出去之后，他终于挺身顶进去，吉尔斯瞬间僵硬得像是一块石头，他反手抓住英国人按在他胯上的手，迫使他慢一点。谢默思按住法国人精壮的腰把他向自己拉近，又把他推向肮脏的墙壁，直到他呻吟着把脸靠进撑在墙上的手臂。他们的距离随着每一次的移动变化着，他们看不见彼此的眼睛。

两人在雨刚开始落下时停下来，他们挪动身体，胸膛相抵，裤子都仍未归位。吉尔斯有力的拥抱搂在对方的腰上，谢默思坚实的吻侵入对方的唇舌。雨点击打在楼梯上发出密集的响声，水流顺着墙壁湿淋淋地淌下，在两人的脚边汇成一滩泥泞的污水。谢默思蹲下身，夹克沾满细密的水痕，他含住吉尔斯的阴茎，让他射进自己嘴里。吉尔斯靠在墙上，仰起头吐出长长的叹息。雨水从他的下巴流到锁骨上，渗进衣领里。他背上湿透了，但他不觉得冷。吉尔斯抹去粘在谢默思嘴边粘稠的白色，把他从地上拉进自己的臂弯里，他摩挲他肌肉优美的脊背，在他犹豫地环上自己时露出微笑。


End file.
